Story of 2
by Livicoyne
Summary: Maximum Ride meets Gallagher Girls, you do the math. Oh, this may have Zammie, and Fax.   Disclamers: Grammer, Spelling, and I do not own any of the charaters.
1. Chapter 1: Max

**Hey I hope you like it. **

**1** Max

We were flying over New York looking for a hotel when we saw them. The girls with the plaid skirts and the wool sweater.

"What's down there?" Nudge asked. "Who's down there I mean, there are a lot of people down there but the ones with the skirts, there so cute, I wonder where they got them-" Iggy put his hand over her mouth. Motor mouth Nudge.

"Thanks Ig." I said, still looking down at them. Something seemed off about them. I don't know if it was the black van that they where pilling out of or the girly plaid skirts, but something made me want to see what's was going on.

"I'll be right back guys." I said, the girls where splitting everywhere. Doing what? I don't know.

"Maxie going to be a hero again?" Fang said, I shot him a look. "No, just going to take a look at something." I dived down before Fang could make any other comments.

When I got down, I hid my wings behind my wind breaker then set off towards the girls. Around the corner of a pharmacy I heard a voice.

"But Bex it's too dangerous!" It was a girl's voice. It was a whisper almost.

"Come on! Who would find out? No one would find out!" Sad a British voice probable the girl named Bex.

"SHHHHH!"

I wondered what they were talking about, boys. Probable. I walked around the corner and tried to make it like I was a part of the 'crowed'. I glanced at them, the first girl had light brown hair; I couldn't tell what color her eyes were because she had her back to me. The other was a dark brown hair, with caramel eyes. She was grinning and shaking the other girl by the shoulders.

"Come on Cammie! Take a chance! You love him." Her British accent getting lighter. The girl that was named Cammie looked around.

"If we get in trouble it's your fault." She muttered. I looked at their reflection on the glass of a stores window.

"Let's get moving, we have to do the Co. Ops. Assignment." She said almost a whisper; she looked around, spotted me. She met my eyes in the glass. She looked curious as I was.

"Come on." Bex took a hold of Cammie's arm. I walked a little ways then stopped and looked in the glass again. Cammie was still looking at me.

"I'll be right there." She didn't take her eyes off me. Bex shrugged.

"Suit yourself." She walked off. Cammie walked toward me. I turned around looking at her eyes, that where bluish-grey in the over cast.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked folding my arms.

"You where standing here, when we were talking." I tapped my foot.

"So?"

"You heard my conversation."

"So?" I repeated. She gritted her teeth and shook her head.

"Stubborn." She muttered. I smiled.

"Yes, yes I am." Then silence, an award one but peaceful.

"Can you just tell me what you want?" She said finally.

"MAX!" Angel disturber our 'conversation' and came around the corner. Her blond hair flipping every which way from the wind.

"What is it Angel?" I asked. She smiled at Cammie.

"We need to go." She said looking back at me, and then added low, "Gazzy and Iggy blew up a wall to…I don't know where." I sighed.

"I'm going to kill them." I glanced at Cammie; her eyes were staring at Angel.

"Let's go Angel." I said trying to maintain my anger from them. Angel smiled her blue eyes happy.

"OK!" She skipped back around the corner.

I turned to Cammie "I have to go." She looked at me.

"Okay….." She seemed like she was thinking of something. 'Awe great. Angel got her mind mixed up.' I said slapping my forehead. Then I turned around and walked around the corner, going to kill Iggy and Gazzy.


	2. Chapter 2: Cammie

**Hey! I hope you like it.**

**Disclamers: Grammer, spelling, and that none of the charaters are mine. **

**2 Cammie**

It started off great. The fair, the project (Which by the way I did great) of passing. But the one thing that went totally wrong was her. Who you ask? The chick with the dirty blond hair and brown eyes the one the cute little girl called Max. Max. Isn't that a boy's name? Weird. When I got back to school, Bex and Liz at my side, I was tense. We were walking to Co. Ops. Bex saw my tenseness.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I mumbled. But she knew better. "Come on spill it." She said.

"Fine, I met this girl named, Max, she seemed…." I trailed off. Shaking my head.

"I don't know, she just felt…. different."

"Hmm." Liz said. I could see the gears in her head moving.

"I'll see you guys later." She said waving going to her class.

"See you later!" We walked to the Co. Ops. elevator. Sublevel 3. We have been there before. But today there was a letter.

"Co. Ops. Is canceled?" I looked at Bex.

"I wonder why." She muttered. 'Hmm' I thought. 'Maybe… no' I shook my head.

"I guess we have free period." Bex said. I chewed my lip. This doesn't make any sense.

"Girls," we turned around, my mom was standing there. She looked angry and confused.

"I need to talk to Cammie." She said, giving an unconvincing smile and taking my shoulder and guided me to her office. I looked back at Bex and gave her an 'I have no Idea' look, she shrugged.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She sat down on the couch.

"I need you to keep this girl safe." She gave me a picture of a girl. The same picture I saw on the streets. The one with dirty blond hair, and her name was Max.

"Her name is Maximum Ride," I looked at my Mom. "Why is this girl, Max, needing to be kept safe?" From her attitude, she didn't need any guarding.

"This guy named Jeb came by during your Co. Ops." She explained, "Gave me her picture and said to keep her safe, then left without a word." Mom got up out of the couch striating her suit.

"Better get going!" She said. "On the back says where she should be." I turned it to the back, there was scribble writing. _Hmm, hurried? _I thought. It was slanted to the right. I could barely read it.

"You'll leave tomorrow." She walked to the window. "You are dismissed. Oh, you guys can go to your next period. About that time." I walked out of her office. I was wondering too many things at a time, like_ who was this Jeb guy?_ And _this is such an odd day._ I walked where Bex was waiting sitting down. She stood and her eyes said 'well?'

"I'll tell you later, we can't be late for our next period." She nodded. I knew she was wondering what my mom told me. And she didn't say I couldn't have some help.

**MAX POV**

"YOU GUYS CANT BLOW UP THINGS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PUBLIC!" I yelled at them. They made tones of explosions in the soda department. But no, that's not all. They blew up the air vent on the top of the pharmacy.

We were at Sun shine Motel. Yeah soooooooo much sun shine. We had paid for 2 rooms, even though we had little money.

Gazzy looked at me, "Yeah, but we-" He stopped talking when I gave him a look.

"I expedited more from you." I said sitting down from the bed, crossing my arms. I love them, but they really need to stop blowing up things everywhere they go.

"Fine."Iggy muttered, "We will be more…mature." Gazzy snorted, I glared at him.

"I'll be in our room, DON'T blow anything up or so help me I will kill you guys." I walked out of their room; Fang walked past me, and then backing up to stopped me. He smiled that smile I almost never see.

"You where loud." He said. I punched him in the gut. "Shut up." I said trying to hide my smile but failing.

"Well, I could hear it from… about there to here." He pointed to the end of the hall and to where we were standing. I looked at him like 'really'. He shrugged.

"See ya later!" He walked into the room where Gazzy and Iggy where. I shook my head then went into where Nudge and Angel where.


	3. Chapter 3:Max

**Sorry it was so late, i got sidee tracked with doing other things. Anyways heres Chapter 3. Hope you like it. -Livi**

3 Max

The next day, me, Angel and Nudge went shopping for both food and cloths. Nudge was looking at shoes that I could never wear, Angel was looking at those poofy dresses, and I was looking at new wind breakers and jeans. Yeah, I'm not a style queen. Anyways Angel came to me after we split up. She looked confused.

"What's up Ang?" I asked. She looked up at me. _The girl is back, the one you talked to. She's back _she thought to me_._ I kneeled down, "Are you sure? I don't see her here?" Angel nodded.

"Positive." I looked around. There was only an old lady, a little boy with teenager that looked like his sister. The old lady looked at me, and then turned back to her cloths she was looking at. Then I noticed it. She had a different colored skin around her neck the old wrinkled turned into regular smooth skin, teenager. I know I'm not very observant but with my eyesight it's pretty good seeing differences and stuff.

"You might be right Ang. You might be right." I glanced at her again, she did seem familiar. _Hmm_, we went to get Nudge in the shoe department.

"Nudge, I think it's time to go."

She looked at me, "Why? Can't I just look around a little more? I saw a cute shoes, I was going over there right now-"I gave her a look. "Fine." She sighed then put down the purple high heel shoe.

"Let's pay and go. I got a really creepy feeling."

A few minutes later we where cruising in the air with our bags. Nudge got seven pairs of either high heel or flats and Angel got a dress that had poofy arms and skirt that she uses the bambi eyes on. I on the other hand kept thinking of that 'old lady'. Was she really an old lady or was it the figment of my imagination? I sighed and shook my head as we landed on our baloney. Too many questions almost all with no answer. Iggy and Gazzy where strapping something with wires sticking where on _my new _watch that I bought, it was blue and original, nothing fancy like diamond-encrusted , but at least it could go under water a ways. I forgot to put it on today, so Iggy and Gazzy had to do something with it, just lying around.

"GUYS!" I jumped the bed and snatched it before they put that thing on it.

"No touching, I _just _bought it!" Gazzy looked at it then put his arms across his chest.

"It wouldn't be messed up; we were just putting a bo-device so it would be even better." I swear he was going to say bomb. I looked at Iggy.

"Do you have anything to say Iggy?" He shrugged, "We were going to pimp it out." I grabbed the device and looked at it. There was a long wire of blue and purple that showed the metal bit and was connected to a battery and a tube filled with white power. The whole thing was about the size of my hand. I tossed it back to Gazzy who caught it.

"You could use anything else, but let me get this clear, that's _old_ and non working. NOT new. Got it?" I don't mean to be bossy, or maybe I do, but they were starting to get on my nerve. Gazzy nodded trying to hide a smile and Iggy smirked.

"Yeah, we got it…" I started walking to the door, "You highness." Iggy said holding back a snort, I whipped around to look at Iggy, his hand was up and his right one was pointed to Gazzy who was snickering. Out of us Gazzy holds the voice imitations proudly and uses it in his ways. I glared at Gazzy, gritting my teeth then walked out closing the door. I sighed then slumped against the wall and my head banged against it. Fang passed by, he looked at me with a questioning look then shook his head.

"I don't want to know." He said holding up his hands. I nodded and gave a small smile, "Hey want to go to the café to get coffee?" He asked I nodded then we both walked down stairs to the little shop next to the hotel.

CAMMIE POV

I rubbed off the rest of the makeup. Dressing up as an old lady was not fun. And my cover was almost blown. That Max was tricky, plus Liz found out that she was with 4 others that were like her when she hacked in to the folders on the computer. I sighed and grabbed my tooth brush with tooth paste and started brushing my teeth. Why the heck did they leave? No one could have noticed that I was actually a teen, unless they had x-ray vision or something. But that couldn't happen; it's not even possible that I know of. Plus when I tried to follow her, I couldn't. It was like she disappeared. I spit then went back in our room.

Bex was lying on her bed reading/studying, and Liz was on her laptop playing a game or typing or hacking something. Bex looked up and frowned, seeing the look on my face.

"What's up?" She asked you could hear that she worried. I shook my head then said, "Nothing." Liz looked up from what she was doing.

"No, something's up, I can hear it in your voice." I sighed, shaking my head then going to my bed. They both looked at me expectably for the answer.

I groaned then flopped on the bed, sitting up I asked "You know that girl, Max I was talking about?" Liz gave me a confused look then nodded, Bex got up and sat next to Liz.

"Well, I was assigned to keep her 'safe'," I said then added quickly, "and somehow she knew." They stared at me wide eyed.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Bex asked, Liz nodded, "And how could she _know?_" they both stared at me in disbelief.

"You have to give me the details." Bex said, I sighed. "Fine, but don't tell anyone," with that I started on how that Max girl was getting on my nerves.


	4. Chapter 4: Cammie

**4 Cammie**

The next day I, Bex and Liz planed out what I was going to do next in the library. The night before they insisted they would want to help after I explained what happened. Liz was typing rappelled on her lap top in free period.

"I don't get it. How can someone have no records at all in the government? Well besides her name and who she's with." I looked over her shoulder. There where tones of windows but one caught my eye.

"Hey what's that?" I pointed to the box that said Jeb on the top. She clicked on it. It came up.

_Name: Jeb_

_Work: Scientist-unknown_

_Employer: unknown_

_Family/kids: unknown_

_Location: home: unknown_

Description: Tall, brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, brown mustache, glasses.

"Can you find where he lives?" I ask she nodded. After a few minutes she announces " Paris, France now."

Bex looked at me. "Uh, why are you smiling like that?" I looked at her. "Where going to met Jeb and find out whom this Max girl really is." She shook her head. Liz frowned.

"How are we going to _get _to Paris? We can't just walk there." She pointed out.

"We can call Macey."

"But she's almost half way around the world…. In...Paris… bloody great." Bex slapped her forehead and shook her head.

"You see, we can call her, explain, and then ask if she can help." Liz gave another look.

"And when are we going?"

"Tomorrow of core, no one will miss us, it's Saturday."

"But what if she says no?"

"I'll figure something out." _ I can't wait._ I smiled to myself then looked at the clock, Bex looked to.

"Oh great, look at the time. We have to go." Liz closed her computer and put it in her case, then we grabbed our books and stuff and we rushed out of the library to get to our next class. All day my mind kept thinking what we can see who this Jeb guy is. Hopefully it won't be a total waste of time.

**MAX POV** – early that day

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled at him, He put his hands up. I bet you want to know who's here, in front of me. Jeb, that's who, the one who betrayed me and the flock. I have no _idea _how he found us. We were in Nudge, Angel's and my room, Nudge and Angel where at the nail place at main street and Gazzy, Fang and Iggy where buying food at the Super market. I was the one who didn't feel like going to either, even though I was iffy about letting Nudge and Angel going alone. After the Bambi eyes came out I broke and said fine. But now I'm here alone with _Jeb_.

"I just need to tell you that I'm going back to Paris to meet an old friend. Just call, I want to make sure that nothing is wrong." I frowned and felt my anger simmer but not die completely.

"Why all of a sudden are you here and asking to make sure I don't need help? Why are you messing with my mind?" Jeb sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm not messing with your mind Maximum, I'm just helping you prepare till you time comes when you save the world." I felt my anger spike up again.

"I DON'T CARE, even though I want to save the world to keep it from harm's way, RIGHT NOW I'M TRYING TO STAY ALIVE!" He gave me a look like I didn't understand and that I had two heads. _Why am I even bothering?_ I silently ask myself. I turned around my back on him gritting my teeth.

"I understand Max, but you can't run away from fate." He said.

"You'll never understand. Now go." I took a shaky breath, I heard him walk up behind me, and put a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off, whipping my head around to see him. "GO!" He gave me a sad look that almost broke my heart, but the anger still was there from when he left the flock, and when he left.

"I will see you later Maximum, and maybe with a friend."He turned around and went out the door, closing it behind him.

I collapsed on the bed and sighed. _Why does he have to be so…Grrr! _I decided to just lay there until they came back

About an hour and a half later Nudge and Angel came to the room holding about 3 bags each. Luckily I only gave them 40 dollars to split.

"Hey Max! We had an _awesome _time, we got manicures!" She squeaked with excitement. Angel nodded showing her painted fingers. I sat up and went closer to them. I smiled trying to hide my uncertainty.

"Nice." I gestured to the bags. "What's in there?"

"Well we bought a couple perfumes, um; lip glosses, and nail polish!" Angel nodded then said, "I got the kind that you put one coat on then the other and it cracks!" Her eyes where excited. Angel's faltered; flashing confusion then went back like it didn't happen. They both went to the open space between the side of the bed and the dresser and started taking stuff out.

The rest came back about an hour later. They had plastic bags with food; Gazzy was holding a grape soda bottle and mento's. I looked at him.

"Gazzy, what are you going to do with that?" He smiled, "Me and Ig found a new way to-ouch!" Iggy kicked him in the leg. I narrowed my eyes.

"Iggy! Let him finish." I said even though he probably wouldn't say any more.

"Never mind." He said glaring at Iggy. Iggy just shrugged and grinned. I glanced at Fang giving a tiny gesture to move into the hall. He nodded then he inched out of the room. I look back at Iggy and Gazzy who were talking gibberish, something about the highest soda fountain and Mythbusters on TV.

"Uh, I'll be right back." I walked out to meet him.

He looked at me, leaning against the wall. "So what's up?"

"Jeb…Jeb came to _me _saying that he was going to Paris," I started pacing. "He said nothing more, I don't get it!" I said. Shaking my head, "I don't get it."

I felt his eyes on the back of my neck, I felt him smile a little, "Just don't worry about it. We'll get through it. Together." He put a hand on my shoulder and I relaxed a bit, I turned around to meet him, and he leaned in and kissed me.

**Here's Chapter 4. Some FAX FINALLY! :D I hope you like it!- Livi**


	5. Chapter 5:Max

**Okay, here is chapter 4...sorry this was really late, and i'm kind of had a writer block on this...*rubs back of neck sheepishly* anyways..**

** Thanks for reading,**

**-Livi**

**4 **Max

We broke away; I felt my heart almost leap out of my chest. He gave me a smirk. "Always," I smiled like a goof. The door opened, Angel and Nudge looked nervous.

"You really saw Jeb?" Angel asked. I frowned, _Great, I forgot about Angel's power. _I slapped myself mentally. They looked at me waiting sighed, _what am I suppose to tell them?_ I thought. Angel shrugged.

"Just confirmer our thoughts," She said. I shook my head in sad defeat, "Fine, yes. I saw Jeb." I heard yelling in the room. I tilted my head.

"Hey, Nudge, what where Gazzy and Iggy doing when you closed the door and came out?" Nudge shrugged.

"They said that they were going to mix…mento's and soda… Oh! Are mento's those chewy candies with the hard outside? I like those things. I found out on the computer cool things you can do with them. Like—" She suddenly stopped when we heard a huge BOOM! I opened the door carefully. Gazzy was laughing so hard on the floor that he was holding his stomach. He had, what I hoped, was soda all over him. Iggy was grinning from ear to ear. The whole room was covered in grape soda. From their cloths to wall to wall, I slapped my head.

"What happened here?" I asked, trying to keep myself in control but failing. For some reason they like making things blow up here, more than they did at…actually, anywhere.

"Iggy- like- Iggy put in the mento's, but we added-like- more than Mythbusters did and shook it with the cap on. We-we forgot to take off the cover then it e-exploded." He went back to laughing. "It was _awesome_."

"Go get cleaned off, you to Iggy." My happy mode evaporated into thin air.

"Okay, we need to do _something _before they blow up the state." I muttered. Something crashed through the window. Glass sprayed everywhere. It was a note; my brow's knitted together then picked it up carefully it was heavier than it looked. Unraveling it there was sloppy hand writing.

_Remember what I said. You might want to go to Paris. If you want to meet someone…that will help. _

_-Jeb _

I gritted my teeth then passed the rock to Fang behind me. "Jeb doesn't seem like the guy to throw things." He mused. I shrugged.

"So, do you want to go? Risk it, or just stay here?"Fang asked. I looked at Nudge and Angel. "What do you think?" I asked them. Nudge shrugged, and then thought.

"Paris, I love to go to Paris, it looks so pretty there, also…" I put up a hand to stop her, before she talked my ears off.

"Angel?" She nodded. "Yep, I think we should go." Gazzy and Ig came out. They were holding foamy face cloths and still had their soaked cloths on, Gazzy stopped, looking at the note in Fangs hand.

"What's that?" He asked. Fang gave it to him. His eyes grew wide.

"So where going?" Iggy scratched the back of his head. "What?" Gazzy read the note aloud. Iggy nodded and sighed. "So are we?" I shrugged.

"I guess so."

Cammie POV

Bex looked at me. "Are you sure this is right?" She asked. It seemed that I was the one that seemed confident. I nodded. "Totally,"

Liz leaned back on the air plane seat that where made out of orthopedic foam... or something. "These are so comfortable. I could sleep in these all day." We both looked at her. I called Macey the next day. We talked for a while, after a very long debate she finally let us. Anyways, we both looked at Liz. I sighed and smiled. Bex just shook her head. "Yeah, I know." I said.

"I wonder who this Jeb guy actually is. I've haven't seen his picture. Only his hand writing, which by the way is not the greatest," They both shrugged. "Liz did you find the address where he is?" Liz sighed, "No...I forgot..." She got out her lap top, booted it up and her fingers started flying across the key board. The rest of the way it was silent, all of us in our own thoughts, all we could hear was Liz typing. The air plane landed and Macey met us at the air port.

"Hey!" She called out waving; we waved back and walked to meet her.

"Hi Macey," Bex said. "Thanks for letting us stay here, I mean a lot," I said.

Macey tilted her head to the side and looked at me, "Your welcome, but, you do know that it comes with a price. Tell me what's going on! You gave no hints over the phone." I rub the back of my neck, "Well…." I started off.

"Well?" She looked at us, Liz was looking at her shoes and Bex was looking around randomly. "Can I tell you when we go to the house?"

Macey sighed, narrowing her eyes, "….Fine… but you _have _to tell me-" Then the alarms when off. The place swarmed with guys in black uniforms with rifles and guns, some kids were crying and others were screaming. "The the heck is going on?" I yelled to Macey. The noise was blaring in our ears.

"I don't know," She replied. Then suddenly it stopped. The intercom squeaked then a voice over the speaker said, "EVERYONE_! DOWN ON THE GROUND WITH THERE HANDS IN THE AIR!" _


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Chapter 5! Oh my gosh, this took to long but here it is... **

**Hope u enjoy! -Livi**

**5 Cammie**

I don't know why we went down on the ground. We knew more than 10 different fighting style, we could kill a regular, built, man in a minuet flat. But the next thing I know we were all on the ground. "Liz, can you get a trail that the big dudes with guns are? There's a label on the back of one of the collars that says Itex."

Liz grinned evilly, "Who said I couldn't?" She got out her computer, or minicomputer that she carried around everywhere. About the size of her hand but can hack into pretty much any computer and started to type away. I looked around; a man in a white lab coat and tilted glasses was discussing something with a man with his back to us. He saw me looking, I turned my head quickly.

Macey looked at me, and held something out. I knitted my eyebrows, "What's that?" She grinned like a cat. She then whispered, "Something that could save your sorry butts if you get into trouble, just stick it on your skin, or cloths, or something, and it will do the rest."

"Got it!" Liz exclaimed, doing a poor job of keeping her voice down. She lowered her voice, "Itex, hmm… It seems that their worldwide. They say they make everything. From cans to…computers….etc." She frowned, "Wait…uh no…" Her minicomputer sparked then started to seam.

"Well that's not good." I said. Liz gritted her teeth and shook her head furiously. "I got that for Christmas last year and it had top security and everything, how did that happen?" The guy with the lab coat came over and fixed his glasses that where tilted. He had, like his description, brown eyes with brown hair and pale skin. He had sharp features and looked…crazy.

"So, you tried to hack the system…hmm…anyways you must be Cameron Morgan, Elizabeth Sutton and Rebecca Baxter, I've been expecting you." That really didn't sound good. A big dude, he grabbed my arm and started shoving me along with Bex and Liz. I guess he didn't have Macey's bio, or if he did he didn't bother with her. But I assumed it was the first one, though, one of the rules is never assume anything.

"You ladies," He paused then swept his gaze across the room, "Should come with me." He turned then started to make his way towards the big steel doors. He paused, once he realized that we actually weren't following. "If you want to learn about Max, We best to be going."

I looked at my friends, the shrugged. We all started to get up and follow him. I gave Macey a glance. She was glaring at me then mouthed 'I wanted to come!' I shrugged. I was lingering to long I guess, because before I could mouth out a response one of the gun dudes shoved me. I scowled at him, but went anyways. We exited out of the air port to a large, black van.

* * *

><p>Macey watched her friends leave. She noticed the little cream colored patch on her friend's skin on her forearm, under her cloths and she grinned. This trip wasn't going to be a total waste after all.<p>

* * *

><p>MAX<p>

I rubbed my eyes as we flew into Paris. We all decided that we would get supplies first in Paris, then go and meet Jeb. Not that I _wanted _to meet Jeb in the first place. I shrugged to myself and sighed. I looked at Fang who was beside me; he caught my gaze and gave an impish grin which I sent back. We landed in the park and folded our wings to look like the regulars. "So, Can we go to the grocery shop first? I want to ge-"

"No." I cut Gazzy off, I was just tired of it, "No more 'bombs' unless we actually_ need_ it." I stressed out the word. Gazzy frowned, and then sighed crossing his arms. "Fine, but no promises…Right Iggy?" Iggy nodded and put on the same expression as Gazzy.

"No promises Max," I gave a small nod, but inside I had a feeling something was about to happen involving lots of explosions. "Anyways," I said, "We should pick up some clo-" right in the middle of my sentence there was screeching tires. A black van came from our right. Angel looked at it confused while Nudge almost screamed. It barreled through the trees with no problem. It then screeched to a stop, stopping by sliding sideways.

"What the heck?" I felt a hand tug at my cloths, Angel. "The girl is there. The one you met before. W-with two others…and…" Angel's eyes widened. She cowered behind me, "Jeb…"

I narrowed my eyes and put myself between Angel and the van. Two guys in black came marching out as the door swung open. They stood to either side of the van door. A black shoe was the first thing I saw before Jeb stepped out.

"Maximum," He said, adjusting his glasses that where crocked on his nose. I bared my teeth. "Jeb," I spat. He gave a smile, the same one he did before he left. "Come on in. We can decide this in there and at my house." Fang moved up beside me, "We're not going anywhere."

Jeb gave a sad sigh. "Well that is your choice. Get them." I felt two hands on my back. I kicked in between their legs and the let go, but another pair grabbed on. I struggled against their grip while I felt a cloth put against my mouth and nose. My mind seemed to slow and everything got blurry, the last thing I heard was Nudge's and Angels screams.


	7. Chapter 7:The meeting

**6 Max**

The pounding in my head was loud and hurt…a lot. I opened my eyes slowly. _Ugh…_ "Ah, she's awake!" I frowned and squinted, the bright light that was above me hurt my eyes.

"Was it really necessary to knock them out?" It was a girl's voice; I lifted my hand and rubbed my eyes and closed my eyes again. "Yes, it was. You see, we couldn't be able to get her here without a hassle so-"

Jeb, I snapped my eyes open and jerked up. I was laying on a platform of some sort. There were three girls there, the one in front of me was the girl named Cammie, the other two I didn't recognize, though the brunette one I seemed to recognize but couldn't recall the name.

"Agh," I held my head as the pounding took its toll, "Not a smart idea." There was a pause of silence. "So…you're Max?" The blond girl asked.

"Yeah, but can you give me a moment?" I shook my head then looked at Jeb, "Where the heck everyone else, where am i, and who are these people?" Jeb sighed, "You know, Maximum, Cameron Morgan. The other girls are Rebecca Baxter and Elizabeth Sutton. I can not tell you anything more." Just like Jeb, i sighed. Elizabeth gave a small wave, while Rebecca just had her arms crossed staring off into space. Cammie frowned at Jeb then leaned back.

"Now Max, they are here because they will help you to save the world." I stared at Jeb for the longest time. "That just sounded….what the word…"

"Ridiculous," Ended Cammie. Her face was somewhat in disbelief, "Crazy, I thought we were just coming here for you to talk about Max! We didn't agree to start saving the world, and what from!" Jeb sighed, "Have you ever heard of The Circle?"

Her face paled visible, her friends were suddenly very attentive, Rebecca looked at Jeb like she was going to kill him if he said that again, "Y-Yes…why?"

"They are working with someone, I don't know who yet but they are working with someone. Someone that is _very _powerful, they are working together to destroy the world." Jeb pulled out a folder that was full to the brim. "These are some pictures, I will be back I need to make a phone call. Please feel free to look at this." He set the folder on the glass table in the middle of the glass table in front of them. Cammie started to reach towards them then hesitated as she saw her brown haired friend shake her head.

"You don't know what will happen; all we know is that it could be pictures of murders and with micro bombs that will explode while we're seeing it." Elizabeth held out a small object and waved it over the package, "Nope, it's clean of_ those_." She had a southern accent, though it wasn't too heavy but noticeable.

"I'll open it." I said, why they were fretting of a packet of pictures I have no clue. The three girls looked at me. After a few minutes it started to get really uncomtiphertial, I broke first, "Will you stop looking at me like that? It's rude."

"Sorry." Elizabeth said quietly, Rebecca shrugged, "Open it already." _Geez, _I thought, _Pushy_ "Okay, okay," I answered. I took the edge and flipped it; there was a huge picture of a woman and a older man on the cover. Cammie glared at the picture, "Catherine."

I raised an eyebrow, "Catherine?" Cammie looked up, "A…friend of mine's mother," She said hesitantly. I nodded then looked back down at it. I looked at the picture closely.

"Hey," Rebecca suddenly exclaimed, "Look at that! I think she's in D.C. I can see the Washington monument in the background." I squinted, and then looked up at her, "Were? I don't see anything…"

She smirked a little, "It's almost not visible, since the clouds and the mist, but it's there." She pointed to a pixilated part that was just slightly darker than the other parts. "There. It's the shape of the obis."

_Hm, _I thought, _Inserting. _"Hey, if you don't mind me asking but have you seen the Fl-others that were with me?" Elizabeth got a faraway look, after a few minutes she jumped up and exclaimed, "Yes! They were shoved into a room down the hall…" she trailed off, "Hey, I just remembered something, why do you have wings on your back?"

CAMMIE POV

Ah, one of the billions of questions that Liz just asked. So here we were, in a room, with a girl named Max who had wings that seemed to be 'glued' on to her back along with a creepy guy named Jeb who gave us pictures of Zach's mother. Great. I'm surprised that my brain hasn't seriously combusted from everything happing so fast. Max hesitated, she looked _very _uncomtarable. "Well…"

"Liz," I said, "I think you should sit down, although we are _all _wondering why you _do _have wings on your back."

Liz sat back down with a curious look, Bex sighed shaking her head at Liz's out right question, I on the other hand just kept my eyes on Max. She rubbed the back of her neck, her dirty blond hair was somewhat hiding her face.

"I was born with it," She finally said, her tone of voice stated that she didn't want that subject to continue. Awkward silence then filled the room, but before anyone of us could answer the door busted open and about 3 teens and 2 kids busted in.

"Angel? Guy's?" Max got up, the little girl with blond hair hugged Max's lower waist, "We came to save you!" She turned towards me, "Oh! You must be…" She paused, "Cammie…Hmm.."

Max grinned at my confused face, "Mind reader," She answered simply. A boy with dark hair and brown eyes came up to her and held onto her shoulders, "Max! Are you alright? I tried to fight them off but they were to strong," She hugged him suddenly, "I'm fine Fang,"

Both of my friends looked at me, their faces mirrored my confusion. "Uh, excuse me? But just who, uh, are you?" Max turned towards me, "This is Fang, the little one is Angel. Gazzy," She gestured to the blond headed boy who looked like Angel, "is Angel's brother, that's Iggy and Nudge." She jerked her thumb behind her to the paled skin boy, who I was pretty sure was blind, and the African American girl who smiled and waved. "Their part of…what we call The Flock,"

"Well," Bex stated, "This is gonna get good."

**Really sorry! It's been way to long, so i finally finished the chapter. I'm kida making a plot as i go ^_^U. Hope you like the meeting!**

**-Livi**


	8. Chapter 8:Not bugged

**Yes, i'm procrastinator. Sorry that it took so long to get the next chapter out. Me and my friend have been doing a calab. story. Its quite fun. Just look up Times2PJO, or not. Anyways thanks for waiting.**

**-Livi**

7 Cammie

"Ah, the crew is all here." Said a voice from behind what they call them 'The Flock' I'm still wondering about that. Max frowned, she looked behind her; Jeb fixed his glasses that were glaring from the light. "Max…" The dude named Fang muttered, "We _have _to get away."

It was almost unnoticeable, but she stiffened, I grabbed the pictures and shoved them in a hidden pocket on my jacket that I grabbed before we got here. Jeb's glasses glinted and shined as he adjusted them again. Max nodded, "Yeah." She looked Angel. I tilted my head wondering what was happing. I felt Bex behind me holding her breath. Something was going to happen, something-BOOM!

Max grinned, "Great job guys!" The blond boy, Gazzy I think, grinned. Alarms went off everywhere. Liz eyes widened, "W-What happened?"

Iggy, his eyes a glazed white-ish, looked towards Liz, "Huh, well that beautiful noise was our ticket out." Liz frowned; the alarms kept going on washing the room read, "Well Maximum, it looks likes-" BOOM! The back of the room exploded into rubble, there, on the other side was a black helicopter. Macey was grinning like an idiot. "Hey Cammie,"

I stared at her, "What? How…" Lost for words, you can say. Macey gestured to the pale colored path that was still on my forearm, but there was a faint red light blinking on and off underneath it. "That, I _knew _something would happen, so I pulled some strings and got here. But one question, why are you here instead of in Paris,"

I shrugged, "Ask him," I pointed and looked, but no one was there, "What?" Max, who was still there, sighed, "Got a way, freaking weirdo." Fang sighed, hugging Max from behind. I looked back at Macey, she shrugged.

"So, what do we do now?" Everyone didn't know what to say. "Well," Nudge said, "Let's get out of here, because you know that there are going to be big hulky guys after us and then they'll come with guns." I raised an eyebrow, "Alright! Let's get going!"

It only took a few minutes till I heard the footsteps of the guards. We, luckily, were already filling on the helicopter. Max and the Flock flew on the outside since there wasn't enough room in the heli'. It looked pretty awesome to fly. Yes, I have had jet packs, custom built by our school, but they actually had real wings…with _feathers _and everything.

"It will take a few hours but we are almost at our destination." The pilot said in the head phones. I looked at Macey, "Were going to your Paris house?" I asked, she nodded, "Yeah, why not?" It took a couple of hours but we finally landed. The house that we landed on top of was like a house version of Fort Knox's and way harder to get into.

"Whoa," Max said as she landed on the house. "This is _sweet_." Gazzy said, he was grinning ear to ear. Macey grinned, "Yeah. Having a dad run for vice present dose have it's perks."

"Totally," Max looked at Macey, "So, What's your name. I didn't really catch it." Macey looked at her, "Macey, Macey McHenry."

"Lets get inside guys so we can make sure were not bugged or something." I said, the others nodded. "Yeah, lets. I have a really bad felling that Jeb dude did something. Who is he exactly?" Bex asked. Fang stuck out his tongue, "Ugh, Jeb is...well…..that would take a whole lot of explaining things that we don't know."

We went into a hidden compartment and plunged into the darkness. After a few minutes, there was a blinding white light that hit our eyes suddenly.

MAX POV

The white light hit my eyes, I winced. "Where are we?" I heard Gazzy asked. I heard the girl Macey sigh, "We're at my house, well, one of my houses anyways."

"This is _one _of her houses?" Gazzy hisses, I see Iggy shrug. Everything is carpeted, but white. "This must be such a _pain _to clean," Fang said. Macey shrugs, "Well, _I _certainly don't do it, the maids do."

"You have _maids?_" Gazzy asked bewildered. It's not that we haven't had…well no, we never had that luxury of getting served on in our home, or having a permanent home as you can see. "Yes. I do."

Cammie looks at me, "We can talk in here though, since we know it's not bugged because this is a room that nobody, beside Macey and us, knows." I gave an impish grin, "Well let's get crackin' on those pictures."


	9. Chapter 9: Making a plan

**Wow. Sorry for that long, not-posting time ^^U SO! I hope you enjoy the Chapter and hopefully I can try to make the chapters and not procrastinate...Thanks! -Livi**

**8 MAX**

So the pictures got us…farther than nowhere, and less than somewhere. Does that make since? It does? Okay. Let's say that the pictures where all more or less photo shopped. Great. Just…fantastic.

"This is going nowhere." Cammie said sighing leaning back on the white couch. "Agreed." I muttered. Of course it's not going to be that easy. It never was. Especially with Jeb…and maybe those new people, Liz frowned. "Hey, do either of you have a lap top?" She asked. "I can get farther with the internet.

"THE INTERNET OF COURSE!" Bex shouted making everyone jump. We all stared at her. Bex grinned at the sudden expositor. "Well, Liz is a technology wizard with doing all hacking and stuff. I think that the internet would be…" The solution. My mind added and I nodded. So she was the techno geek.

"Hey, do you know who could help us?" Cammie suddenly said her voice wavered. "Who?"

"Someone named Zach." Angel replied. I frowned at her. "Angel." I said and she smiled like her name implied. I gave a face and sighed. Cammie shot a mild glare at her, since, of course, she was just a child…sort of. "Yeah…him,"

"Who is this _Zach?_" Nudge asked. Oh Nudge. "Is he cute?" She asked. "Who is he? Come on you can tell me, I won't-"

"Nudge." Iggy said. "You're making my ears bleed again with your girly-ness."

"My girly-ness saves _lives _FYI." She said. FYI? "For your information." She answered my unasked question. Cammie blushed a little and rubbed the back of her neck. "He's…sort of…my Boyfriend." Nudge squeaked. "OMG HE'S A BOYFRIEND?" She pretty much shouted. I looked at her.

"Nudge." She kept squeaking. "Nudge." Was she fan girl-ing? "Nudge." This time it was Fang. We all sighed, well, the flock did. "Right…" Bex said drawing it out. "Yeah, maybe he can help." Liz nodded.

"But, where would he be?"

"Can you tell us who Zach is, as in a bio?" I asked. Cammie looked at me blankly then gave a small oh. "Well…"

"I'll say it." Bex decided. "Zach is Cammie's boyfriend, Was a part of Blackthorn, and his mom is…like…the head of The Circle."

"What the heck is The Circle?" Gazzy cut in. "We haven't really got that explained…exactly." He stumbled out after. Then, lots of explaining came after.

**CAMMIE'S POV**

I realized that explaining my whole school year wasn't fun. Not fun at all. Summarizing is easier but still not exactly fun either. So, with the help of my peers (yes I said peers) I got through everything in, what I would say, recorded time.

"…So that's what the Circle is, who Zach is, and what Blackthorn is." I ended. The Flock all nodded and I assumed that they got what I explained. "Now that we got the details, how do we find him?"

"There's a problem about that." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "You know how I said Blackthorn is a boy's assassin school?" They all nodded. "Well, their technically spies also…so he's pretty much…"

"Gone, in the wind, blown away, invisible." Liz supplied after my long pause. In reality I was 'day dreaming'. I am using that very loosely, as in, wondering where he is a how we can find him. Although, I felt that we actually wouldn't find him…Okay…maybe we can…

"Yeah." I said nodding. "Now…maybe…" I trailed off, we I bet that Liz could find where he is, maybe…ugh; I'm trailing off too much.

"I think it would be best if we all had a nap." Macey said leaning back, already having her eyes closed. "I'm pretty sure that we all are tired, and if we aren't then I think doing some research."

"We veto that nap." Gazzy and Iggy said at the same time and flopped back from where they were sitting. This of course, since Gazzy landed a flying hand on Nudge, who slapped him back. Well, It was actually a pillow flew out of somewhere from both Nudge and Gazzy fighting and hit Iggy square in the gut with a loud thump.

"WHO THREW THAT?" He shouted and went into to the fray that was now escalating to supreme actual fighting. Even my friends got into it when either a stray handed or a stray body part hit them and something just got to them. It started to when Max glanced at me and we both rolled our eyes.

"IGGY, NUDGE, GAZZY!" Max shouted. They paused, like literally stopped. Bex was about to punch Iggy in the face when I shouted her name.

"Bex," I said frowning. The only two that didn't actually go into the fight was Fang, and Liz who would probably be hurt severely, so it was a good idea that she wasn't doing it. Fang on the other hand was near Max and just stood there with a sort of a blank expression. "Macey."

"Hey, this _is _my own home." She said doing hopefully the last sweep kick under Gazzy's legs. I sighed. "Yes, but it doesn't mean that you can trash the room." I said.

"It's not like my parents would care..." She muttered. Oh Macey.

"I think that we _all need _to take a nap." Max said and pintched the bridge of her nose. "So, Macey, where do you have the spare rooms?"

Spare rooms didn't seem to be a problem, although, it never was as her father was running for President. There was also a room, surprisingly, that had more than two beds. So, the girls took that room and the boys took the other room. Bex, and me took a room and Macey and Liz took a room.

"Macey, do your parents know wer-"

"I have no clue." She answered looking at me truthfully. Or, what I was truthfully, since we still where spies either way. I nodded and we went into our rooms.

A few minutes after we all got changed for bed, which was half a disaster and half amusing when most of the flock where in amazement of having a clean bed and then something happened with a tube of toothpaste which…I'll just cut it off there. I heard Bex move. "Do you think we'll find him?" She whispered. I just shrugged with my eyes closed.

"Maybe we'll get lucky," She finally said after a period of thinking. "And maybe he'll find us." Maybe...But then the darkness of needed sleep pulled me under.


	10. Chapter 10

**9 Cammie**

Waking up wasn't the worst part, no, it was the appetites that these…people had. I swear, they ate almost like animals in the way that their stomachs held that much food. Max, alone had around six pancakes with everything on it.

As they ate Bex glanced at me from where she sat next to me. Her eyes told me that she was about as amazed as I was. She was about to lean in and whisper something, but there was a sudden sound of smacking. Then a loud, "GAZZY!" Everyone turned their heads to see a dripping Nudge. Her hair was now smeared with syrup and whipped cream was all over her face.

"What?" Gazzy asked with an impish grin. "What did I do?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" She screamed then jumped up lunging pretty much over the table to get to the blond headed boy.

Iggy then shouted, "FOOD FIGHT," Making it even more hectic that it was before. The dining room was a complete mess once everything…sorted out. Macy, who was the last one to get breakfast as she woke up the latest held her plate in the large doorway. She looked at all of us as we went into sort of a duel. Me and Bex on one team, Bex with a butter knife, I with a fork in one hand and a spoon in another. Yes, spoons can be potentially dangerous. Of course, if used in the right way. Max and Fang on the other, Gazzy and Nudge were still in battle over everything and Angel was just eating with cuteness oozing out of her. Wait. Did I just say cuteness _oozing _out of her...must have lost my mind. Any who, when the two sides were about to duel, Macey then screamed. At the top of her lungs.

Everyone covered their ears. Besides Angel, and we tried to block it out. "Alright, WHO started this?" Macey asked frowning, "I'm for Food fights and all but when I have guests coming over because of my dad I'm REALLY don't tolerate these things." Then she blinked, looking around the room that looked vaguely like a tornado, and a hurricane, crashed together with food involved. That's also when we heard her plate crack.

"Everyone. Is. Going. To. Help. Me. Clean. Up. Got that?" She asked in a low tone. At this, everyone nodded. Gazzy gave a small noise that could have been an imitation. It was too far for me to hear. We all got busy.

"Hm, Macey, I've never knew you were so _interested _in the guests who are invited by your father." Bex said. "Cause we all know you aren't."

"Well, not unless there are hot boys," Macey said smirking like a demon, "who just happen to be rich."

"And snotty," said Bex.

"And rude." I added.

"They are not rude or snotty," My friend said. I gave a second of thinking.

"Weren't we going to find Zach?" I asked frowning. "He could…"

"Yes we are going to find Zach," Macey said flatly. "But we need a plan to do that. We don't have a plain."

"Hey!" We looked the direction the voice was coming from. "We're almost done, would you girls stop chatting and _help _us?" Fang asked tilting his head and crossing his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a twist." Bex waved him off and grabbed the buckets; then another thing went into my mind.

"Couldn't you just order your maids to clean?"

"Nope." Macey said, and she left it like that. I blinked, Alright then.

Blinking back I covered my eyes. "Fiddle sticks." I heard Liz mutter. The light seemed to bounce the cement. "How could we have forgotten _sunglasses?" _

"Well I know I don't have a pair." Fang muttered. I raised an eyebrow, he's been very chatty. Isn't he supposed to be…different? I shook my head and frowned at him.

"We didn't _forget _them, we just…." I searched for the word as I squinted against the sun. How could it be this sunny in one place? No, I should have known.

"-misplaced-"

"-Misplaced them." I shot a grateful look at Liz who just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Hm," Bex looked at us. "Can we, like, get back to looking around, or just chilling?"

"Well, the beach is the place to relax," Nudge said. Her hand over her eyes like the rest of us. Angel smiled in return, "So can we? It's not like Zach is going to just _happen _to show up." I raise an eyebrow in answer to the little girl. Sure, why not? Zach hasn't been seen in weeks. As I was about to respond Max responded instead.

"Angel." Her voice seemed to shatter something in my mind and I shook my head. Wait, what happened? Angel smiled at Max who frowned in return.

"You guy's can do anything you want, but I'm going to search for Zach." I said. The only reason we were at the beach was that we (meaning Liz) hacked into Zach's email account. Okay, Yes I know, he probably changed it like fifty times a day, or just deletes it although but the one he gave me seemed to be separate from his 'life'.

I don't even know why I had one.

The email said that he was going to a beach party. A five pm. In San Francisco. Mess was cleaned up in a good amount of time. So everyone, including the Flock as they wanted to come to for reason unknown, boarded Macey's privet plane and we all went.

I kept looking around as the Flock went over to a spot. Max clasped a hand on my shoulder. "Good luck," She said. I sigh.

"I'm going to need it, aren't I." She laughed. "Yes, I'm almost defiant you are." Then she went to go over to meet the Flock.  
>I blink. Well. Time to start searching for him.<p>

**Ahgahfads. Stupid writers block. Also not having the drive. Ugh, sorry for the large delay. -Livi**


	11. Chapter 11: Beach

**MAX 10**

I guess the beach is one of the calmest places that I've been to. Okay, maybe it where Fang was beat up once but I'm was just going to keep my head away from that. And focus on the volley ball going about seventy miles an hour at my head. There was a shout and I looked up. Launching into the air I slammed it to the other side where Gazzy got it. No wings, was the only rule in this.

We've only played this game two or three times. We have no idea exactly what we needed to do since we were flying around so much but we got the just from some girls and some guys that were playing the first time. Nudge was on my team, including Angel. Fang, Gazzy, and Iggy were on the other team.

You could say we were evenly matched.

But then again, none of us were playing by the rules exactly and made them more complicated as we went. "FOUL!" Iggy shouted.

"How was that a foul?" Nudge asked and frowned. "It was a foul! I saw it with my own eyes!" Iggy was grinning and Gazzy laughed. The ball was around five feet away from me in the sand. I picked it up.

"Even though we're not playing how others do I'm sure a foul is in a different game." I said. Fang rolled his eyes and gestured me to through it over. I shrugged, "If you must have it." I muttered then tossed it, and hit it over the net at Fang.

"Come on Gazzy," Angel said. Her wide eyes were gleaming. I looked at all of them. They needed this. They needed a break from time to time. I smiled and caught the hint of the last few words she said, "-the balls ours."

_Max, _ran my hand through my hair and breathed out a harsh breath. _Hello Voice._ I said and blinked. _Max you have to find them; you have to help the other group. It'll be on your way to saving the world_. I was about to respond when I felt someone shaking my arm. Nudge looked at me. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I give a smile slightly. When she looks at me, "Do you want to go swimming?" She asked. I reply that I'll be in, in a minute. Then she goes off. The others were fighting in the water.

_I don't care about saving the world. _My final response seems to silence. I go towards the water, but then stop as I hear the Voice, _You might not care, but thousands of lives will be saved. _

"I never wanted this burden, not even when I was born." I mutter softly under my breath. _It's the future, you can either go with it, _the Voice grew softer, _or get plowed over in the making of it. It's your choice Max, choose one._

I blink.

"MAX!" I hear Angel call. "MAX!" She's running towards me. I kneel down.

"What is it?" I inquire. She looked at me her eyes looked scared, "Cameron is in trouble."

I stand up. "Where is she?" I asked. Even though it was weird that Angel could sense that Cammie was in trouble I guess it was because she was a telepath.

"At the other side of the beach," Angel said her eyes widened. "Guns, there people with guns." I lick my lips. How the heck did Cammie get into trouble so fast? We have only been there for around; I looked at my watch, three hours. I looked at Fang who was splashing Gazzy.

"Fang," I shouted over to him. He looked up just as he was splashed from behind by Gazzy. His dark eyes seemed to know what I needed him to do and he launched into the sky. His wet tee shirt was plastered against him. Swallowing I looked away trying to not think about his…abs….too much.

"Angel, go get Gazzy and go have lunch." I said. Angel nodded, but I saw as she tried to tell Gazzy this he seemed to deflate, then splash her. Nudge told them both to cut it out as they were splashing each other, and then when I flew up I saw them having water fights.

As I landed on the beach sand behind the trees I hid my wings. Liz and Bex were there. Bex was lying on a chair and Liz was under the umbrella that was colored an orange pink along with white around the edges. "Hey," I said. Bex just turned her head and Liz jumped.

"OH! Hi Max! I-I didn't see you there." Liz stuttered. Bex frowned.

"What's wrong?" She said. "Have you seen Cam any where?" I crossed my arms and shook my head. "Have you?" I asked. Both Bex and Liz shook their heads.

"She was supposed to meet us here thirdly minutes ago. Macey also, I'm sure that they should be fine." Liz said with a slight edge. "But she's never usually late."

"Never usually late," Bex repeated rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I can remember a few times she was late. Macey on the other hand…"

"Shush!" Liz said. She had a small-iPhone looking thing only with a key board. "I'm texting her, I gave her something before she set off, if only if I could get the-" There was large gun shot that made everyone's head turn.

"I did not like the sound of that." Bex and I raced off towards the sound.

**So i haven't updated anything, whoops, hope you liked it : ]**

**-Livi**


	12. Chapter 12: Definitely no Zach

**Cammie 11**

Personally, I use to live for the beach in the summer. One of the best places to relax, and at the same time no one could actually get you into trouble because there are about as many witnesses as there would be in the city. Unless of course, you're in the middle of a large forest with no back up, since ironically, my phone died once I got a little less than a mile in through the greenery. I guess you could say the giant stick that I was holding could be used a spear, but what is a spear to a gun.  
>What a wonderful situation to be in, and I'm pretty sure all my friends would be disgraced on how I got here. To tell you the truth, I am too.<br>"P-Put the stick down!" The spindly looking guy shouted towards me. He pointed the barrel of the gun towards my head, then to the ground, then back at my head. It was shaking to the point that I knew he never used it before. the distance between me and the end of the barrel was well, about two feet away? Yes, that sounds about right.  
>What concerned me about this encounter is that there was an edging feeling. He had to be hired to someone, it's not everyday that you see someone this rough in the middle of the forest. With a gun for that matter. I guess this would be the third time that I am in encountered with having a gun pointed at me. Either way, He didn't seem like someone who anyone would WANT to was dressed in overly baggy cloths, a little ruffled around the edges, his shoes were scuffed, and his eyes bloodshot.<br>It didn't seem like Catherine's way, and from all the files we went through, it didn't seem like Jeb's part either. Hiring this man doesn't seem like either type.  
>I leaned down, keeping my open hand up, dropping the stick. He nodded, "G-Go-GOOD!" He spitted. Sweat seemed to bead down his sickly skin. "N-now get on th-the ground!" When I didn't get to the ground he directed the gun towards a tree and shot at it. A large chunk of the tree exploded leading to it crashing onto another tree, leaning on it for support. "I SAID GET DOWN!"<br>"What's with everyone and the guns?" I mumbled getting down. "I'm getting kind of tired of it." I just had to say it out loud. But, then again, I guess my life isn't exactly the most normal to say the least, but right now, all I really want is to get to Zach. He said he would be here, he said…I narrowed my eyes trying to remember something, anything that could have been a trick.  
>I always knew I was going in blind. But this was a whole new level of blind. Then I reflected what he actually had to say. "Who's them?" He said nothing and went behind me.<br>So there I was, a gun at my head and a guy who seemed to had a really, really bad day. Then again, I was having an incredibly bad day also. "I'm so done with this." I grunted as I felt the gun pushed against the back of my head. Might as well see where this is going.  
>"N-Now Get up!" He demanded, and I felt his clammy hands on my wrists. He shoved me, surprisingly stronger than he looked, "They want to see you."<br>I grunted as he used one hand to tie rope around my wrists. When he finished i rolled my eyes. "Careful, you might want to actually tie it, maybe you can do it by setting the gun down." I commented.  
>"...Hm..." He was actually debating this? There was a few more seconds until the pressure of the gun was lifted, "Maybe that would be smarter." Okay I guess he was.<br>"You might wanna look down." I said looking behind me, he looked up dumbly but then realized what my comment was as I hit him in the groin area. He doubled over in pain and I got myself out of those ropes.  
>"Now, who's them?" I peered down on him. Silence. "Well?" He kept silence. I kicked him over. He was laughing silently.<br>"You think you're so smart. But time's a wasting. Your precious Zack doesn't have much time. And neither do you. " He grinned. "Tick..tock..." My eyes widened. Zack? What abou- beep beep beep. I stared down at him. A red dot appeared, muffled by his cloths.  
>His bloodshot eyes stared up at me as I backed up. "Boom!" He said with a cackle.<br>That's when I ran.

**Hello! I hope everyone is having a good year so far. On another note, I really have no idea where I was going with this story ^^;. It's because of that, that as you can see the updates are...well... just not there. Sorry about that! **

**Either way, I would like to thank those who enjoy this story and read it to this point. **

**Thanks! -Livi**


End file.
